


give it to me

by helloshitwriting



Category: After School (Band), EXO (Band), 룸메이트 | Roommate (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshitwriting/pseuds/helloshitwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nana asks chanyeol for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give it to me

"my hair is dead," nana complains with a pout on her lips as slim fingers idly comb through her locks and pull at dead strands.

"don't you think so chanyeol?" she questions her only company, lips still puckered. she leans forward on her knees, trying to get closer to the one sharing a couch with her.

"i wouldnt really know," chanyeol answers, an awkward smile is accompaning a just as uncomfortable laugh. he leans back slightly, the close proximity nana initiated making him remember his manners and wonder where hers went.

his eyes are wide, as they stare into hers. its clear she isnt going to continue the conversation until she received a better answer.

"i dont know much about hair. the stylist always takes care of mine," he expounds upon his last statement, the tilt of his lips never falling; no matter how badly his cheeks were beginning to hurt.

she leans back into the couch in an extremely unladylike slump that chanyeol somehow considered attractive with eyes diluted with attraction towards the beauty.

"has she ever mentioned anything about protein treatments?" nana questions, now focusing on biting and peeling her short nails. chanyeol wonders if its a nervous habit or if he's just boring her.

"i'm not sure... maybe?" his sentence ends with a questioning tone. when her silence suggests that she doesnt show an interest with his answer, chanyeol starts thinking about how hard it is to entertain the girl.

"i heard that a guy's," she makes a crude gesture with one of her loosely made fists, shaking it at her waist a few time, "is a good treatment for hurt hair." she smiles brightly at his quickly flushing face, oblivious of the mild discomfort she's burdening him with.

"how many times have you jerked off in one day?" she questions in a sweet tone, that doesnt match with the conversation subject, leaning towards him once more.

chanyeols ears feel hot and nana's eyes alight when they land on his reddened features.

if he didnt know any better he'd think she had the power of fire.

"m-maybe 5.... 10 times tops?" he swallows hard, his throat feeling dry. he tries to approach the conversation with a level head but he feels dizzy.

"that's perfect!" nana cheers brightly, clapping her hands together in a childish way. "i really wanted to see if it works. would you help me?"

he's wondering if he's misread the situation, whether nana was confused, or if she just straight up lost her mind.

"uhh.." his eyes are still glued to her, even though he's uncomfortable. theyre wide as ever and nana is bright as ever and lovely as ever and he's wondering how could he say no to a face like that?

"how?" he questions simply, his discrete answer to her question bringing on another round of appraising small claps thanks to nana.

"there's two ways we can do this," she raises her first two fingers for emphasis. "you can either do it by yourself, or i can help you." she seems confident in her response, as if she'd been thinking about it for much longer than she let on.

"uh," chanyeol finds it hard not to stammer at a time like this. "i'd prefer the latter," he decides with a final nod of his head, curt and precise.

he takes off his hat and fluffs his hair before putting it back in its rightful place. by the time he's done nana is pulling him by the sweatshirt sleeve into an adjacent room. one that featured a door and lock. when chanyeol is pushed onto one of the beds that occupy the room he realizes that its nana's.

"lets get started right away," nana initiates, rubbing her hands together.

chanyeol gulps hard, adjusting his hat and itching the side of his head as she approaches him.

she kneels directly in front of him, hands finding their way comfortably onto his thighs. they slowly inch their way up, teasing and cute in a way only nana knew how to utilize.

skilled digits quickly unbutton and unzip his pants before pulling them quickly down around his ankles.

"do you need some help?" chanyeol questions in a meek voice when the tips of her fingers graze the band of his boxers.

"no, i'm fine," nana insists, pulling down his boxers with as much ease as she did with his jeans. and chanyeol realizes he's still nodding his head.

he's bare in front of her and she looks disappointed to say the least. her bottom lip juts out and her brows pull upward to create a thoroughly pathetic look that makes chanyeol feel self conscious.

"am i not hot enough?" she questions, eyes traveling up to meet his. and all he can do is chuckle nervously and touch the back of his neck.

"stage fright?" he jokes, another pitiful laugh falling from his lips.

"you're an idol. you can't have stage fright," nana smartly notes while one of her soft hands take chanyeol's dick into her palm. he immediately tenses from the touch, idle hands going to clutch at her bed spread.

his eyes are pointed upward as she works her hand up and down, a lavish feeling that gets chanyeol harder and harder with every passing second.

"i-i still get stage fright from time to time, though. even if i am an idol," chanyeol explains, voice coming out rough and rigid from the pleasure she bestows upon him.

"that's weird. i never get stage fright," her voice draws his eyes toward her. she seems focused and at ease and her voice doesnt have a single waver to it, he wonders if she could teach him how to do the same.

her thumb presses into his slit and he decides his question will have to wait when a guttural moan escapes between his lips.

"tell me when you're about to come, i have to make sure my hair is right," nana informs, her pace quickening, her impatience obvious.

"okay," chanyeol agrees with a short nod, his eyes screwing shut and his teeth clenching.

her hand continues its meticulous menstruations for a few more minutes and chanyeol is so close he imagines this is what heaven is like.

his hand, that was previously gripping sheets and duvet, finds its way to nana's shoulder. it holds hair and fabric and, underneath that, soft flesh.

"its not gonna get in my hair if you keep your hand there," nana states with an air of agitation. chanyeol would see a furrow between her brows that accented the tone if he were to only open his eyes.

"oh--k..." hes about to respond to her when chanyeol realizes that he's about to nut. "i'm gonna--" he tries to warn, but she can already see it in his twisted face and errect posture.

she shoos his hand off her shoulder and leans forward, angling her head to the side so her hair is within range.

he releases himself onto the desired target with baited breath, her hand still pumping him through his climax.

he leans back on her bed, his forearm slung over his eyes, releasing puffs of air from his lungs in a feeble attempt to regulate his breathing.

by the time he peeks his head out from beneath his arm he sees nana with a plastic bag wrapped securely around her hair.

"they say it helps," she explains her strange fashion statement that chanyeol questioned silently with his eyes. he nods, covering his face once again with his arm and trying to relax.

"talk to you later, chanyeollie. don't forget to turn the light off after you leave!" nana instructs before bouncing cheerfully out of her room and off to somewhere else within the house.

chanyeol wonders what the results of her protein treatment will be. 


End file.
